


There Ain't No Telling Who You Might Meet

by RubyIntyale



Series: It Looks Good on Your CV [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Is carwash AU a thing?, It is now, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Timmy has a summer job washing cars. Armie's car gets dirty.





	There Ain't No Telling Who You Might Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, I'm just a terrible human being.  
> You know where the title is from. Don't pretend that you don't.  
> Fictitious, as always.

Timmy was getting really fucking tired of soap suds. It was only eleven thirty in the morning, but already the sun was beating down and his t shirt was sticking to his back with sweat. He wiped his forehead with his arm, momentarily shifting his curls out of his eyes. They fell forwards again as soon as he leant over the bonnet of the red Mini he was washing, buffing the shiny paintwork with a soft cloth. He hated this.

His parents got him the summer job. He needed to earn some money before college, they said. He needed to be responsible.

He finished polishing the Mini and gestured to the driver to wind the window down. She sneered as she handed over the cash and left without tipping or thanking him. “Fucking bitch,” Timmy spat as she drove away. He sat down on an old garden chair, popped a fresh stick of gum in his mouth and pulled out his phone, scrolling through Twitter while he waited for his next customer.

He didn't have to wait long. A large silver SUV pulled into the car wash just as Timmy was taking a picture of his Converse in the dust. He immediately stood up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

The car was obviously expensive and looked almost new, but it was absolutely covered with grass stains and spatters of mud. Behind the wheel sat the most gorgeous man Timmy had ever laid eyes on. His smile lit up his beautiful face and made his eyes crinkle in the corners. Timmy found himself smiling back.

The window was down already. “Hey,” the gorgeous man said.

“Hey,” Timmy walked closer.

“I decided to test out whether this thing really could go off road,” the man explained. “I might've overdone it.”

Timmy laughed and inspected the car, whistled low. “Christ, man. What did you do?”

“I know! I know, it's shameful.”

Timmy shook his head, still laughing. “I'll get the hose.”

He washed away most of the dirt easily, soaking himself in the process as the water splashed back. It was a welcome reprieve from the heat, so he didn't mind too much. When he was done he grabbed a bucket and sponge and set about soaping up the car. It was so big he had to stand on his tiptoes to lean over it properly. As he pushed himself up he noticed that the driver was staring at him. His cheeks coloured when he realised Timmy had caught him looking.

Timmy raised an eyebrow. _Well, well, well._ He was definitely not above putting on a show for this handsome fucker, if that's what he wanted. He grinned, blew a bright pink bubble with his strawberry gum and winked cheekily.

He held the man's gaze, watched his eyes darken and his smile become a little predatory. _Oh yes._ Timmy had hit the jackpot here.

He made heavy work of finishing the car, purposefully stretching up higher than he needed to to rinse the roof, making his shirt ride up to show off his hipbones and flat stomach. He bent over to polish the headlamps, knowing his ass looked good in these shorts, knowing his new friend had a very nice view from up in the driver's seat.

When he'd finished, he wiped his hands on a towel and leant close to the window.

“That's, erm, $15,” he said casually, still chewing his gum, smirk turning up the corner of his mouth.

He looked down and noticed the handsome man had been very much _affected_ by his little performance. His legs were slightly spread, there was an obvious bulge in his jeans and he looked a little dazed. He handed Timmy the $15, and then another $20.

“That's a big tip,” Timmy commented, leaving just enough time before the last word to make it clear what he was getting at.

The handsome man looked Timmy up and down, “I was very impressed.”

“Thanks.”

Neither of them seemed keen to end this little interaction. Timmy felt scorched under the man's intense gaze. _No backing down now._

“I take my lunch break in ten minutes,” he pointed down the street. “Take the first left down there. It leads to a really quiet spot by the river. I go there to read sometimes. No one will bother us.”

The man crossed his arms across his chest, but the smile never left his face. “What makes you think I'll meet you?”

Timmy shrugged. “Maybe you won't. I'll take my chances.”

The man laughed and shook his head, turned the engine on and started to drive away.

“See you in ten!” Timmy called after him.

 

He took his time walking down to the river, getting rid of his gum en route. He wasn't even remotely surprised to see the handsome man leaning against his car, right where Timmy had told him to be. He felt a fluttering in his stomach the closer he got. Man, this guy was _tall._ Perfectly proportioned for climbing all over. He could feel himself getting hard already.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They stood facing each other, their bodies only inches apart.

“I'm Armie, by the way.”

“Timmy.”

And then they were kissing. Armie held him close, grasping a fistful of his t shirt as their mouths met and parted, tongues gently stroking each other in between. Timmy was sweating, and not just from the heat.

Armie brushed his hair off his face, his fingers tangling in the thick curls, his thumb brushing Timmy's sharp cheekbone. “Beautiful,” he breathed, and pulled him in for another kiss, his hand round the back of his neck. Timmy felt like he was drowning in sensation. He rolled his hips against Armie's thigh without really thinking about it. Armie squeezed his ass hard and chuckled when Timmy gasped. “Get in the car.”

Timmy obeyed him automatically. The interior was very nice; leather seats, legroom, lots of cup holders. Timmy nodded approvingly as Armie slid into the back seat next to him and slammed the door shut. His hands immediately went to the button fly of Timmy's shorts, popping each one open, encouraging Timmy to lift up and shuffle out of them. Timmy kicked them under the front seat. His white boxers were already sticky and clinging to the tip of his cock, so aroused he couldn't think straight.

Armie's tongue swiped his lower lip. “Take them off.”

Timmy did, squirming to get them down his legs in the confined space. He sat back in his white ankle socks, converse and t shirt, hard dick standing straight up, legs spread.

“You are one hot little fucker,” Armie growled low in his throat. He unzipped his jeans and shoved them down to his calves. No underwear, and he was big, too. Bigger than Timmy had ever had before. He swallowed, suddenly a little nervous.

“Do you have any lube or anything?”

Armie blinked like he'd woken up from some sort of trance. “Er...I might have some Vaseline in here.”

“That'll work.”

Armie leant forward and fished around near the controls. Timmy admired his bare ass as it shifted with his movements. Eventually, Armie sat back on the seat with a small tin in his hand.

“Sorry, it's one of those lip balm things. Will it be enough?”

“Yeah,” Timmy took it from him. “I don't need much.”

The Vaseline had melted in the heat. Timmy swiped his fingers through it and applied a liberal amount to Armie's cock. Armie watched him intently, rocking up into his hand. When Timmy was done, he patted his thigh, encouraging him to sit in his lap. He carefully spread more Vaseline onto Timmy's hole and eased his finger inside.

Timmy moaned as Armie worked him open. One finger was quickly followed by two. He couldn't wait any more.

“Fuck me,” Timmy rubbed his cock against Armie's belly, peppering his neck with bitey little kisses.

Armie pulled him away by the hair, held him in a strong grip that was just the right side of painful. Timmy felt like he couldn't breathe as they stared each other down.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please,” Timmy whimpered, happy to submit.

“That's better.”

Armie held his cock at the base as Timmy lowered himself on to it. His legs trembled at the intense stretch. It was hot and humid inside the car and he could feel the beads of sweat sliding down his back. They never broke eye contact as Timmy shifted up and down in Armie's lap, fucking himself on his considerable length. Sighing and groaning and sobbing and loving every minute of it.

Armie fucked into him hard, grazing his prostate constantly and making his balls ache. Timmy was so close it hurt, but he couldn't finish like this.

“Touch me, please,” he whined, “I need to come. I'm gonna come oh fuck please!”

Armie held his dick in a tight fist, rubbing just where he needed it, but still it wouldn't happen. Timmy was getting frantic. He was practically bouncing in Armie's lap, desperate and needy. Armie let go of his dick and held onto his shoulder blades. Slowly, he raked his nails down Timmy's back, deep enough to leave thin red marks on his soft, perfect skin.

Timmy cried out as the pain tipped him over the edge, falling forwards as his release soaked Armie's shirt. He bit down on Armie's collar bone and felt him shudder and come too, hot inside him.

They stared at each other, panting as they came down, Armie's dick still inside. Timmy sat up so that he could pull out and then flopped into the other seat, his sore ass sticking to the leather. Armie opened the window and sat with his eyes closed, soaking in the extra oxygen. Timmy scrabbled around on the floor for his shorts and underwear. They clung as he pulled them back on. He made a face. It was gonna be fun washing cars for the rest of the day with come-stained underwear and grease all over his butt. He had to smile as he looked at Armie though. _So fucking worth it._

Armie pulled his jeans up and got out of the car to fasten them properly. Timmy got out of the other door and walked round to him, hands in his pockets, feeling a little shy now. “I should really get back.”

Armie ignored him, crowded him against the hot metal of the car and kissed him. Timmy hugged him close, smiling against his mouth, and felt him slip something into his pocket.

He pulled out a square piece of card. “What's this?”

“My phone number,” Armie kissed his cheek.

“Oh really?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, my car might get dirty again, so...”

Timmy shoved him away, giggling. “Oh man, that's lame!”

Armie shrugged, smiling that beautiful, all encompassing smile, and Timmy decided that washing cars wasn't the worst job ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
